overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Evileye
Evileye (イビルアイ) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the most powerful magic caster of Blue Rose. She is a former companion of the Thirteen Heroes and she is also known as Landfall. Appearance Evileye has an appearance of a twelve year old girl. She covers herself with a blood red robe and an uncanny mask which hides her face. Because of this, she is considered an enigmatic woman by others. Due to her short stature, she is called "Our Shorty" by Gagaran. Her young appearance is presumably due to her race, which caused her body to stop developing at the age of twelve. Personality Evileye is considered to be a sharp tongued person by her teammates but she trusts her allies highly. She is also quite an emotional person, something that she tries to hide. Due to her arrogance, she normally tends to be ignorant about information in her surroundings. Background Originally once a human, Evileye was transformed into a vampire under unknown circumstances and at one point she destroyed a kingdom. Later she became a companion of the Thirteen Heroes, Evileye fought with them against the Evil Deities two hundred years ago. Because she was from a heteromorphic race, her deeds were forgotten and she is currently only remembered as Landfall, a legendary vampire lord who destroyed a kingdom and was killed by the Thirteen Heroes. After the disbandment over two hundred years ago, she was found by Rigrit Bers Caurau, who decided to make Evileye take her place in Blue Rose. Blue Rose fought against her and defeated her, and she became their newest member. She now hides under the name of Evileye. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc In Volume 5, she was first seen sharing the same table with Gagaran in a high class inn for adventurers. There, she advises Climb about his current state as a warrior and starts to share stories and discuss about the new adamantite group of adventurers that recently made their appearance. In Volume 6, Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus, Climb and other forces move to sweep the Eight Fingers. As Gagaran was losing her fight with Entoma, Tia rushed to help out their comrade and Evileye appeared later to aid them by boosting their chances in defeating Entoma with the help of her original insecticide spell. They were successful in defeating Entoma after much time. However before Entoma could be slain, Demiurge, under the guise as Jaldabaoth, arrived in time and saved her from getting killed. Her instincts giving out warning alarms that it would be impossible to face Jaldabaoth even with the combined effort of the three of them, she shouted for Gagaran and Tia to retreat. Unfortunately, it was already too late as the two of them could not teleport due to Demiurge's spell that renders teleportation disabled for usage and were then killed by the degree of heat from Demiurge's Hellfire Wall. Just as Evileye was prepared to accept her own death at the hands of the devil, Momon suddenly appeared and saved her life. With the arrival of Momon and Nabe, this causes Jaldabaoth to withdraw temporarily. During these events that had transpired, she begins to become infatuated with Momon. Abilities and Powers Evileye is shown to be a very powerful magic caster as her power has been compared to one of the Pleiades, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. According to YGGDRASIL standards, she is thoroughly estimated to be around level 50. Known Classes * Vampire Princess * Sorcerer * Elementalist (Ground) Active * Acid Splash * Crystal Lance: A 4th tier spell used by Evileye against Entoma, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in her direction. * Crystal Wall * Enhanced Maximize Magic: Crystal Dagger: A spell used to create an even larger crystal dagger unlike the one before while then appearing in mid-air and shot out. This dagger did purely physical damage and could not be resisted. On top of this, by further applying special magic skills, it was able to easily break through defenses. * Flight * Insecticide Magic: Vermin Bane: A original spell created by Evileye during her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It forms a white mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Entoma's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by that individual. The spell is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn’t cause any slightest harm to other organisms aside from them. The mana consumption of her original spell, ‘Vermin Bane’ was extremely large and is consider to be best reserved for when the opponent was about to summon insects. * Maximize Magic: Shard Buck Shots: A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These were crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. * Reverse Gravity * Teleportation * Translocation Damage: A defensive spell that turned physical damage into mana loss. Relationships Momon Evileye begins to fall in love with Momon after he saves her life from the hands of Jaldabaoth. Harboring romantic feelings for him, she is even willing to quit Blue Rose, and join Darkness with Momon if he asks her to. On the other hand, she is shown to have a jealous side. Such as when Momon wanted to speak to Lakyus about her revival magic, she got flustered and shouted why. However, she has yet to know the full truth of Momon's true identity as Ainz Ooal Gown. Nabe Evileye is very jealous of Nabe and considered her to be her rival for Momon's affection. Narberal thinks of her as a gigantic annoying mosquito and cannot even remember her name. Rigrit Bers Caurau Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. With Gagaran calling her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname. Tia As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Climb Evileye admires Climb's tenacity and need to improve himself. She acts as an aide alongside with Gagaran in encouraging Climb to continue training. However, she also warns him not to seek strength too far and forsake his humanity. Trivia * Evileye is aware of the existence of tenth rank magic. * She considers players to be another race. * Rigrit is one of the few only humans in the new world capable of beating Evileye as said by Platinum Dragon Lord * In the original release of Volume 6, that had her Character Sheet, her name was written as Ivileye. In a re-release of Volume 6, the author however edits this and changes it to Evileye as the correct translation. * She wears an Enchanted Ring, that conceals her status as a Vampire. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Figures Category:Magic Caster Category:Blue Rose Category:Thirteen Heroes